In this proposal, we make use of novel two-photon calcium imaging technology, optogenetic tools, circuit tracing, and genetic targeting techniques to dissect the role of selective cortical fields in driving rewarding/appetitive and aversive behaviors. At a more fundamental level, the work presented in this research proposal may help identify new substrates for understanding (and perhaps managing) eating and metabolic disorders such as obesity, anorexia, bulimia, and diabetes. Using two-photon calcium-imaging in live animals, our lab recently identified a gustotopic map in the insular cortex, where each quality is represented in a distinct and separate cortical field. In this proposal we examine how neural activity in these cortical fields drives appetitive and aversive behaviors:) In aim 1, we wll activate or inactivate activity in distinct cortical fields of awake behaving animals while monitoring their behavioral responses. In aim 2, we will perform in vivo calcium imaging studies and optogenetic stimulation in the insular cortex after changing the hedonic value of sensory stimuli, and examining potential changes in their representation in the cortex. In aim 3, we will trace the projection patterns of distinct insular cortex fields to identify their targets in the brin. The results obtained from this research proposal should contribute to our understanding of how animals use brain circuits mediating rewarding/appetitive and aversive responses to orchestrate behavior.